Downtown Bank
Overview Downtown Bank is a heist that is like any other regular bank in which the vault has to be opened and occasionally cash bills scattered everywhere. This heist also has wooden planks that can block bullets although police can attempt to break them. Stealth Walkthrough When the map starts, players should go ahead and grab the keycard in the manager room and disable the cameras. Next, wait for a guard to come near the stairs beside the camera room and kill him. Third, kill the guard when he roams in the office area near the manager's room. Fourth, kill the guard in the parking lot and hostage/kill the other civilians (or push the guard in the lobby to the corridor behind the teller's room and kill him). Next, use the Halt! skill to hostage the guard in the parking lot and hostage/kill the civilians in the same area (or hostage the guard and kill/hostage all civilians in the lobby if you do the alternative step). DO NOT 'kill the guard or the stealth will be ruined by the reason "the operator was not convinced'. Next, kill/hostage all the civilians on the street and bring them INSIDE the bank, as there will be more roaming civilians keep spawning in. Then players can go ahead and start the drill which takes about 330 seconds. while waiting on the drill, players can either go and search for loose cash, grab the gate keys on the office tables(for the gate inside the vault), or keep on the alert for any civilians on the street being alerted by the sound of the drill. After the vault door is opened, players will need to use the gate keys obtained earlier to open the gate. There will be 2 deposit boxes inside the vault for players to pick with, and 2 gold bars waiting to be bagged on the table. Player(s) will need to secure at least '''4 '''bags in order to escape. Loud Walkthrough Loud will involve almost the same, but first, taking the drill and taking hostages and alarming the police. The vault also has to be opened with the thermal drill and the gate keys are also required. Secure 4 bags and escape. Tips * If you're playing this map, it is best that you gather more players before starting the map as there are a lot of civilians around the map. * At least one player should have the Halt! skill if you choose to do stealth. * If players decide to kill the civilians in the lobby, you should kill the 2 tellers first (their body will fall before the civilians are alerted), then start shooting the civilians from back to front, that way the civilians in front will not be alerted. * Any citizens roaming outside may be alerted by hostages in the open, so clean up the bank from outside and hide hostages and dead bodies inside * It is recommended to place wooden planks on loud facing where the van is, because on higher difficulties, a Swat Van can appear and shoot inside the building, which is a danger because the turret can deal a lot of damage quickly. * It is very recommended to get Sixth Sense aced(under the Ghost tree) since if you are doing this with few people you will have to kill civilians, and with the skill the cleaning cost is reduced by 75%. Badges 'That's How We Work: 'Complete the Downtown Bank heist 'Renovations: 'In the Downtown Bank heist, collect and use wood boards to give yourself extra cover 'Money Mover: '''In the Downtown Bank heist, open all of the deposit boxes in the vault [https://web.roblox.com/badges/2124465866/Notoriety-Has-Easter-Eggs '''Notoriety Has Easter Eggs]': '''In the Downtown Bank heist, collect all 5 eggs 'Keeper Of The Peace: '''Stealth the Downtown Bank heist without killing any citizens Trivia * The map is based off from Bank Heist (gold) in PAYDAY 2. * This map is the first to feature the Swat Van. * This map is the first to have the new van. Category:Heists